reactions
by lyricsandlies
Summary: reactions can change alot of things how you react to something or someone can have an out come far greater or worse then expected.Ever wondered what rons reaction to hermione's first pregnancy was?


Wiping her sleeve on her mouth she hastily stood up hearing the door slamming. Ignoring the dizziness that was swamping her she flushed the toilet and made her way to the kitchen. Sighing she entered the room her eyes sweeping over rons stoic form who was stabbing ferociously at a piece of bread. Making her way toward him she slowly rested her hand on his and pried the butter knife from his other hand. His eyes met hers in silent understanding and he sighed and sat down on the chair. She began to gently massage his back feeling triumphant when his muscles unclenched and the bitter frown left his handsome features. Pulling up another she sat down

'what's wrong Ron' not bothering to beat around the bush she plunged in. his eyes hardened and she sensed the disappointment and failure in his eyes. 'I applied for the aurors position but because I didn't finish Hogwarts I haven't got the qualifications which automatically means I cant be enrolled' her eyes softened and she turned to embrace him 'there love im sure there's a way I mean if you just asked Harry I'm' she barely got to finish her sentence when Ron pushed her arms away rage storming in his eyes 'look Hermione I don't need his help for every bloody thing I'm not going to ask favours of him if I make it in the programme I want it to be for me not for being Harry potters bloody sidekick' feeling the frustration hit her she stood up 'look Ron no one would think any less of you, you need a favour that's all there not going to just accept you for being his friend they'll except you for your talent without you voldemort would still be here and we'd probably be dead or worse'

'you really think people are going to believe that even without this Ive got that ferret making snide remarks left right and centre'

'Do you honestly believe his remarks are true' I demanded my eyebrow raised 'yea mione I do'

I felt the shock hit me and I struggled for words 'so you think his right when his calling me a mud blood that I really do have tainted blood that bellatrix should have finished me off when she had the chance?' Ron's eyes widened in disbelief and horror I turned away from him blinking back tears 'mione' his voice softened 'don't you ever think that I wasn't thinking properly you know that blood purities a bunch of bull do you honestly think id care what blood you have mione I love you for you not for your blood'

'its hard to believe that when you say stuff like this' I turned to look at him and the guilt stabbed at me when his eyes shook with hurt. He turned and walked out the door I tried to call him back but I was met with the slam of the front door. I felt my legs give way and I slid on to the tiled floor of the flat. After what seemed like hours bile rose in me and I stood up and spewed in the sink. Shaking I made my way into the bathroom after hesitating my hand plunged into the vanity table and I pulled out the pregnancy kit I bought back from the muggle chemists. Taking the stick out of the packaging my eyes scanned the instructions. After peeing on the stick I left it on the side and re-entered the living room I pulled a book out from one of the numerous shelves but all my mind could focus on was the time it felt like days yet not even a minute had passed. What if I was would Ron leave me if he hasn't already? Where would the babe be raised the muggle or magic world? Would I have to go back to my heritage? Leave behind magic? I couldn't be able to face living here without Ron magic without Ron is useless. I wouldn't be able to cope with seeing him around and knowing that he was with some one else, but Ron always comes back in the end. He has to. Looking at the clock I was startled to see it was dead on fear gripped my chest picking up the stick. I moaned the plus sign reflecting of the bathroom light. Feeling light-headed I sat down pressing my head against the side of the bath relishing in the coolness of it. Sighing I got back up and made my to our bedroom


End file.
